


catch a fire

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Marijuana, Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: 5 times philinda and daisy smoked, and the 1 time they didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the MCU Kink Bingo prompt 'smoking' G1 (this is a family story though!)

 

* * *

1.

Phillip J. Coulson knew better.

Not only did smoking kill, but the expensive Cuban cigar he was currently enjoying was illegal. His eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled before exhaling a line of perfectly round circles of smoke.

“I know you’re there,” he drawled, taking another drag.

Melinda May was light as a cat on her feet and silent as one but he’d know that light scent of oolong tea anywhere. Da Hong Pao was a lesser known type of tea, but after he’d teased out of May in the Academy that it was her favorite, except for the price, he made sure she got a monthly order of it.

He took another drag of his cigar, wishing the smoke could blur his memories and Audrey’s face.

“I’m sorry,” May murmured, briefly placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it away. _She_ had Andrew. _She_ had her morning tai chi and cups of tea while all that remained of his relationship with Audrey was the memory of her music and how she called his name when they made love. But his fit of pique gave away too much, he didn’t want May worrying about him.

“It is what it is,” he said, cheerfully, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. “It’s the best for Audrey, to think I’m dead and-”

“Let me try that,” May interrupted and stood next to him. They were on the rooftop, under the twinkling stars, with the bright smell of his cigar.

“You don’t smoke,” Phil’s brow creased, but he handed her the cigar.

“I don’t,” May agreed, as their fingers touched. “But I need a bit of what you’re smoking if I have to hear your lies.”

Phil chuckled, glad that the date between him and May never happened. Her friendship was perfect, a balm on his soul.

“Saw right through me, huh?” he watched her carefully. “Never could fool you.”

May ignored him as she inhaled on the cigar. She coughed, then gasped when the smoke hit her lungs, and Coulson laughed heartily as she glared at him, holding her chest.

Maybe he’d be okay after Audrey, as long as he had his best friend, May.

* * *

2.

When Melinda found out that Phil died, she laughed.

No, he couldn’t have, not her Phil. Sure, she hadn’t been in touch, but Phil was larger than life, one of the good guys, he couldn’t be dead.

Nick Fury and his lone piercing eye assured her otherwise.

She wouldn’t get drunk, she decided, but she’d smoke a cigar just for him.

One puff was all she could take, and she cursed whoever invented smoking, and him for dying.

She didn’t get drunk or finish that cigar, but she cried all night.

* * *

3.

Melinda wasn’t mad when she found out, that oops! Coulson was alive. She wasn’t mad when she got assigned to watch him, and join his half-assed team. Or when she followed him from one disaster to the next which included too much of Grant fucking Ward. But then tragedy became the norm, and though she followed him with the Inhumans and trusting Skye who then became Daisy, and came back from the Framework, she realized she had a line that couldn’t be crossed.

Disasters she could deal with, but this resignation that he was going to die again? Because of a deal _he_ made with the Ghost Rider? And that after years of showing him that she loved him, and now with her saying the words he couldn’t reciprocate?

White hot anger flowed through her as she strode away from Coulson in the Lighthouse.

 _I thought that would shut you up,_ she’d told him.

And it did.

She marched along faster, and needing to get some fresh air, she slammed out of one of the Emergency exits.

It was nighttime, and the full moon and bright stars mocked her with their brightness. Why did she wait so long to confess her feelings?

“You okay?”

May looked over, it was Daisy.

“Just peachy,” she replied, dryly.

“You don’t _look_ okay,” Daisy persisted.

“You got a cigar?”

“Uh-” Daisy’s eyes widened. May didn’t even drink coffee, and despite mentioning the Haig, she didn’t drink alcohol, now she was asking about smoking?

“Forget about it,” May sighed. “Can I get some privacy?”

Daisy’s face fell, but she obeyed, trudging back inside.

Melinda sighed, maybe she should've let Daisy stay, keep her mind off Coulson. 

"No cigars, but I have this," a voice said, slyly. It was Daisy, and when May turned around and saw what the younger agent had in her hand, she gasped.

"Daisy Johnson, have you been smoking marijuana?"  May crossed her arms, Coulson forgotten. 

Daisy grinned. "Told ya you'd be the 7:30 curfew, no smoking mom." She lit up and took a pull, and after she exhaled a puff of smoke, she handed it to May. "Try it."

"You're a bad influence," May muttered as she took the joint. The acrid smell had an underlying sweetness, maybe they could make some tea with the leaves instead. But she took a small pull, before coughing and handing it back to Daisy. 

"So this is why you've been eating so much more?" May closed her eyes, as a languorous calm seeped through her. "The munchies?"

Daisy took another drag, making sure to blow the smoke away from May's face. "Better to get high and the munchies than quaking everything cause I wanna explode."

May snorted and sat down on the cold ground, her back against the rail, and Daisy followed suit, and because the drug was making its way in her system, she laid her head on May's lap.

"I'm scared," she said, tapping the ash. "Coulson dying, the rift, the prophecy."

May moved Daisy's hair away from her face and then took the joint from her to take another pull.

"We're going to fix this," she promised. "Just so things can get back to normal and so I can kick your ass for smoking weed."

Daisy dissolved in giggles and snuggled against May and she finished smoking.

* * *

 

4.

The search for Fitz was harder than they thought, and May didn’t have the energy to keep everyone’s flagging spirits high, not after losing Coulson. 

She was tired and cranky, and hungry and she needed Coulson.

“You okay?” Daisy asked her, one night as the Zephyr was on auto-pilot.

“No,” May returned.

“I don't have a cigar but I have something else,” Daisy teased, hoping to make her mentor smile.

“No,” May rolled her eyes. But then she pursed her lips, and hugged herself, as sadness washed over her.

‘May?” Daisy leaned forward, concerned.

“I’m pregnant,” she confessed, softly. “I can’t smoke for the baby.”

Daisy’s jaw dropped. “You’re _pregnant?_ With Coulson’s baby?”

May nodded, as melancholy washed over her, thinking about the precious time in Tahiti. But a tight hug from Daisy interrupted her musings.

“You’re gonna be a great mom,” Daisy murmured. “I just know it. You're not alone.”

May sniffled as she returned Daisy's hug.

Maybe she would be okay after all, without Coulson.

Meanwhile, in a time far away, Phil Coulson awoke shivering in pitch blackness. The coldness overpowered his senses, and he wanted to drift back to sleep.

"Wake up!" a raspy voice barked. "If you sleep, here you die forever." 

A light flashed, and Phil blearily made out white striped on a leather jacket. "Robbie?"

"Smoke this," Robbie pushed a burning twig in Coulson's hand. "It'll get you warm, and keep you awake. And the hellhounds don't like it."

"Hellhounds?" Phil shook off the sleepiness. 

A low growl and glowing eyes in the distance, along with Robbie's curse told him this wasn't a dream. 

After decades of being at the forefront of battle, Coulson was welcomed falling back and smoking, while with a fierce shout, Robbie fought the hellhounds. It was time for the next generation to lead the way.

* * *

 

5. 

May was in her second trimester when they had to return to Washington D.C. They were close to getting Fitz, thankfully but she needed to transition into something else. Her pregnancy was considered a high risk one, and she was needed more medical care. 

"You're doing the right thing," Daisy told her for the millionth time. 

"But you don't have to leave, too," May couldn't get past that. Daisy loved SHIELD, it was in her bones just like her quakes. 

"You're my family, and this is what we do," Daisy held May's hand. "We stick together."

The changes over the past few months were subtle, as Daisy took on the role of being May's carer. Not that she needed it, but she wanted to help. At first, May thought Daisy was feeling sorry for her, but then she understood this was how Daisy showed her love. Worrying, and with impromptu hugs and going with her to her check-ups. She even stopped smoking so there would be no second-hand smoke on her clothes.

"We stick together," May repeated, nodding.

~

Robbie didn't have a problem with Phil sticking with him, but the older man had a problem taking orders and listening. 

"Phil, you can't sleep here. You can't stop. We have to keep going."

"I know, I know, a day could be a year or some mumbo-jumbo," Phil stuck his hands in his jacket. Thank goodness he had the sense to die fully clothed and with a good jacket.

"You sound just like Daisy sometimes," Robbie observed, lighting another smoke with Phil.

Phil accepted it. It kept him awake when the only thing he wanted to do was slip into the darkness and sleep forever. "I think you mean Daisy sounds like me?"

"So that's where she gets her stubbornness from?"

"Touché, Mr. Reyes."

* * *

+1 

Robbie coughed as he dived through a portal of fiery sparks, dragging Phil behind him just before the portal closed.

But instead of entering in SHIELD HQ as he'd anticipated, he was in a cold hallway, with bright fluorescent lights and-

"Robbie?" Daisy exclaimed, gaping at him. She was sitting on a chair against, the wall, and he smiled broadly. 

"How's it going? Brought you something," he smirked, wrapping up his chain and going towards her. It was so nice to see a friendly face. Her hair was blonde now, and it seemed to go with her lighter mood, she looked happy. 

"It's been a while," she grinned, and standing up, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Whatcha brought me?"

As if in answer, a large thud sounded, and a person appeared next to Robbie.

"Next time wait for me, Mr. Reyes," Coulson grimaced, holding his hip. "I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Daisy's face drained of color.  "Is this a joke?" She leaped back and lifted her hand as if to quake them. "Are you a  shapeshifting demon?"

"I'd be pretty dumb to shapeshift into this body," Coulson quipped. "I don't even have my best hand on."

Daisy shook her head and stepped away. "You're dead."

Robbie adjusted his chain on his torso. "Let me leave you two-"

"Did you know May was having a baby? That's why you came back?" Daisy spoke over Robbie as she glared at Coulson. "You know how heartbroken she was when you died? _Again?_ "

"Daisy," Coulson said, softly, all his earlier good humor drained away. "I know you'd take care of Melinda when I left. I bet you did a great job."

"I missed you so much," Daisy's mouth trembled. "Mourned you."

"But you went on," Coulson quirked a smile. "You're strong. Just like May."

  _"_ Oh my god, you came back!" She embraced him, and dammit, he _smelled_ like Coulson. "Just in time for the baby."

"Wait," Coulson suddenly pushed her away. "Did you say a _baby_? Melinda is having a baby?"

Daisy laughed and hugged Coulson again. "Me and Robbie can go for the cigars. May is getting prepped inside for a c-section. Wanna go see her?"

"Suppose she doesn't want to see me," Coulson looked warily at the door. 

"You literally crossed hell, man," Robbie said. "That'll count for something."

"And she's strapped to a gurney, so she can't kill you," Daisy added cheerfully. "Come on, Reyes. Let's go for a walk."

Robbie looked at her fondly as he followed her lead. "Where I come from _going for a walk_ could be one of two things."

Daisy snorted. "I'm glad I'm no longer the only delinquent around here now."

Coulson waited till they were gone from the hallway before he went into the room. May was alone, in a hospital bed with machines by her bedside.

"Coulson," she breathed. "Is that you?"

"Living and in the flesh," he joked. "Robbie brought me back."

"You're just in time," she smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Coulson inhaled, unable to hold on to the facade now that I was just him and May. A tear fell, and then another. "I'm so sorry, Mel. I let you down. I died, and now that you probably got used to me being gone, I'm back again."

"You're like Hydra," May teased, reaching over for the nurse call button. "You need to get cleaned up if you're going to stay in the room."

"You've changed," Coulson observed his heart racing. He'd missed so much. Her face was fuller, and her hair longer, and as his gaze drifted downward, he noticed her pregnant belly. With his baby.

"Having a baby and being poked and prodded does that to you," May laughed softly. "Nothing stays the same."

"That may be true," Coulson held her hand, and brought it up for a kiss. "But I love you. That will always be the same."

May blinked away tears. "I love you, too. Ready to have a baby?"

Coulson laughed, this was his girl. "Let's do it."

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson turns 60, and the team helps him celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @sunalso for the prompt!
> 
> “Um, I think that might be too many candles, hon.” + ship of my choice (I changed 'hon' to chica, and the ship is the SHIELD team!)

* * *

Robbie Reyes entered SHIELD’s kitchen area and did a double take.

His best friend Agent Daisy Johnson looked frazzled, her hair sticking up and dusted with flour and was that icing on her nose? She was earnestly sticking brightly colored birthday candles on the top of the cake, her brows furrowed in concentration.

“Um, I think that might be too many candles, chica.” A smile played on his mouth as he unzipped his jacket.

Daisy grinned. “Jealous you’re not the only fire hazard around here?” She stuck another candle in. “It’s Coulson’s birthday, and he’s like, a hundred years old.” She placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed the cake. “Which is why I’m running out of space for candles.”

Robbie went to wash up. “You could do a candle for each decade?”

“That’s a surprisingly good idea, Reyes,” Daisy said. “You picked up the present like I asked?”

“I gave it to Melinda out front. She’s setting it up. Jemma and Fitz are finishing up the decorations.”

Daisy smiled her appreciation, it was good to have the team back and working together.

* * *

 

Phil wanted his 60th birthday to be lowkey.

He’d been to hell and back, literally, and on his return, he found out he was a father. He yawned, thinking about little Juliana fondly. She was a bundle of sunshine, with black hair, dark eyes, and constant waking through the night.

“All I want for my birthday is sleep,” he rubbed his eyes. Melinda had a C-section so he was pulling double duty, taking care of the baby and her.

He showered and seeing his scruffy face, decided to shave. No need to look like homeless on his birthday. He dressed and went looking for everyone.

For all his thoughts of resting, he became unsettled when he couldn’t find anyone.

“Hey Agent C,” Robbie stepped into his view, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Coulson raised his eyebrows. Fatherhood had increased his parental bullshit meter and he was about to get some from Reyes.

“You can’t go in there,” Robbie said solemnly, nodding toward the common area. “Daisy’s trying to bake.”

Coulson blinked. That was a surprisingly valid reason.

“Do you know where Julie is?” he asked.

“Yoyo is giving her a bath.”

“Ah, she probably had a blowout. She hadn’t had a bowel movement since-”

“Let’s take a walk, ” Robbie hastily interrupted. They were going to eat chocolate cake shortly and he didn’t want to think about poop.

Robbie took them on an odd circuit around the base and now they were looping back to the common area.

“This is a new way to get to the garage.” Coulson’s eyes twinkled.

“Sorry,” Robbie said sheepishly. He hated subterfuge and felt silly.

“It’s okay. You’re just doing what Daisy told you.”

Robbie flushed. “Yeah, and she’s worried I couldn’t pull it off.”

Coulson nodded wisely. “How much time do we need to stay away.”

Robbie sent off a quick text and it vibrated a reply almost instantly. “Daisy said fifteen more minutes.”

“How about I don’t tell Daisy how easy you gave up the surprise,” Coulson smirked. “And you let me take your car for a spin in the meantime.” He chuckled at Robbie’s dropped jaw.

Kids these days.

* * *

 

Melinda was bouncing Julie, her brows creased as she looked over Phil’s birthday present.

“I feel silly,” she glared at Daisy. “Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Into doing a nude maternity photo shoot?” Daisy asked. “Or making a life-size canvas portrait for your baby daddy?”

Melinda’s eyes narrowed.

“Just kidding,” Daisy took Julie and cradled her. May wasn’t supposed to lift anything heavier than the baby, but Juliana fed around the clock and was off the charts for weight and height and Daisy constantly worried about her C-section incision.

May dropped a kiss on her daughter’s soft hair and turned to the picture. In the portrait, she was strategically photographed in profile, with a sheer length of champagne colored organza covering her breasts and hips. Her dark hair was long and glossy, and her skin glowing. May smiled at her pregnant belly as she remembered how much Julie kicked during the photo shoot and how many times she needed to excuse herself to use the restroom.

“I really do love this picture,” May sighed.

“And Coulson is gonna love it too. Just like he loves you.”

* * *

 

Phil and Robbie finally made it back to the common area, both in good spirits. Coulson let Robbie take Lola for a spin after he drove Lucy.

“Jemma should get a European classic car for Fitz,” Coulson quipped, as they entered the common area. “Call it Lily.”

“Happy birthday!” everyone shrieked, and Julie wailed at the noise.

And despite knowing there was a surprise party waiting, Coulson still teared up at the festive decorations and smiling faces.

“Fatherhood is making me soft,” he wiped away a tear, reaching for Julie. He brushed Melinda’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Don’t forget to make a wish, Pops,” Daisy said, lighting the candles.

They all sang a hearty Happy Birthday, as May fussed over Julie and Phil fussed over them both.

“What did you wish for?” Mack asked, putting his arm around Yoyo.

Phil smiled. “That we remain happy and healthy and here. Together.”

“Let’s drink to that!” Jemma cheered.

Daisy sidled over to Robbie. “Thanks for helping me get this together.”

He smiled and dusted flour from her hair. “Anytime, chica. You did a good job.” He brushed away the icing on her nose.

“Thanks,” Daisy beamed. “Want some cake?”

Robbie nodded and followed her. He wasn’t a fan of sweets but it was a celebration.

* * *

 

Everyone loved the portrait of May, and Coulson was moved at how lovely she looked. She was a goddess, and he intended her to always know that.

Daisy was busy making sure everyone had food and drink, and ever mindful of May holding the baby, she held Julie while she moved around. Robbie watched her, a yearning in his chest.

“Thanks for inviting me,” he said, later as he was leaving.

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Daisy twirled a lock of hair, as she held Robbie’s gaze, her eyes warm.

Robbie inhaled, as decidedly non-platonic feelings surfaced. He pushed them away like he’d been doing ever since he returned from Hell, Coulson in tow.

“Yeah,” Robbie agreed, feeling awkward.

Daisy noticed the look and with a smile, pulled Robbie in for a hug. He hesitated but then relaxed, hugging her back.

“None of this would be happening if it wasn’t for you,” she mumbled into his chest. “Thanks for bringing Coulson back.”

Robbie closed his eyes, guilty at the direction his thoughts lately. His friendship with Daisy was more important than anything. He rested his cheek on her hair, happy that their fateful meeting of fighting and hellfire turned into hugs and birthday candles.

" _Todo por tí_ ," he murmured, holding her tighter, as the sounds of love and laughter echoed around them.

Everything for you. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! feedback welcome!


End file.
